Baia Mare
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Baia Mare| | official_name=Baia Mare| image_shield=Coa_BaiaMare_MM_RO.png| image_map=Baia Mare in Romania.png| |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Maramureş County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= | |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Cristian Anghel| | leader_party=National Liberal Party| area_total_km2=233.3| elevation_m=228| population_as_of=2002| population_total=137976 |population_blank1=149735|population_blank1_title=July 1, 2004|population_footnotes=National Institute of Statistics, Population of counties, municipalities and towns, July 1, 2004| population_density_km2=641|latd=47|latm=40|lats=|latNS=N|longd=23|longm=35|longs=|longEW=E|| website=http://www.baiamarecity.ro/| }} Baia Mare (meaning Big Mine, pronunciation in Romanian: ; Ancient name: Rivulus Dominarum, name in Hungarian: Nagybánya, German: Frauenbach and seldom Neustadt) is an important city in northern Romania and the seat of Maramureş County. It is located in the northern part of the county, on the middle course of the Săsar River, at an average altitude of 228 metres, surrounded by the Igniş and Gutâi mountains. The city has an area of 233 km² and also contains the following settlements: Blidari, Firiza, Valea Neagră(The Black Valley) and Valea Borcutului. In terms of area, Baia Mare, including the previously mentioned settlements and the forests within the city limits, is one of the largest cities in Romania, being a few square miles larger than the country's capital, Bucharest. However, it is ranked 17th in terms of population. Due to the concentration of economic activities found in the city and their importance, Baia Mare ranks third in northwest Romania, after Cluj Napoca and Oradea. Population The municipality of Baia Mare had a total population of 137,976 in 2002 , the majority being Romanians. The city is also home to a sizeable Hungarian community. The diverse ethnic composition of the city is as follows: *Romanian: (82.81%) *Hungarian:(14.84%) *Roma: (1.51%) *German:(0.36%) *Ukrainian: (0.25%) *Jews: (0,10%) and 642 others, including Greeks, Turks, Italians, Poles, Swabians and Slovaks. Before the Second World War, Baia Mare had a large Jewish Community, more than 10.000 Jews, out of which only around 130 still live in the city, due to the extermination of the Jews in the Holocaust.In 2004 Baia Mare had a population of 149,735. Geography The city is situated in the vicinity of the Gutâi and Igniş Mountains. Altitudes reach 1400 meters in some peaks. The area is famous for its outstanding landscapes and the mountains are easily accessible from the city, famous routes being: Igniş (1307 m), Mogoşa (1246 m), Gutâi (1443 m), Creasta Cocosului (1450 m), Piatra Soimului (839 m), Plestioara (803 m), Dealul Bulat (683 m), Murgau (633 m), Dealul Crucii (500 m) etc. Some of these mountains provide skiing slopes, most notably the one at Mogoşa, which is the most difficult slope in Northern Romania . The city is situated in the Baia Mare valley and is encircled on all sides by hills and mountains, which makes the climate in the city milder than the rest of the surrounding area. Proof of this is that the outskirts of Baia Mare are the only areas where you can find chestnut trees that usually need Mediterranean climate to grow. This is the northern most reach of the chestnut tree. However, abrupt temperature changes take place and, during the winters, the temperatures may occasionally drop below -20 degress Celsius. The summers are mild, cooler than in the rest of the country. The precipitations in this area are quite high, due to the mountains in the north and east which do not allow the air masses to pass beyond the region's limits, the average rainfall being almost 1000 mm/year. The city of Baia Mare is the most populated of all Northern Romanian cities (Satu Mare, Suceava and Botoşani), with a population of approximately 149,735. It also has high a level of culture and education, being home to many theatres, schools, museums and art galleries. Not far from the city there are a few very important natural reservations, among which: Creasta Cocoşului, Cheile Tătărului, Lacul Albastru etc. Because of its privileged location in the Eastern Carpathian mountains it is considered one of the most picturesque cities in Romania. Politics The Baia Mare Municipal Council, elected in the 2004 local government elections, is made up of 23 councillors, with the following party composition: History During the Bronze Age, the region around Baia Mare was the realm of the Thracians, from whom the Geto-Dacians later descended. It was also part of the large Dacian state formed by Burebista. The first mention of the settlement is from 1142, when King Géza II of Hungary settled it with Transylvanian Saxons. The name of the settlement was Frauenbach in German (Asszonypataka in Hungarian, Rivulus Dominarum in Latin), meaning “River of the Ladies” or “Women's Brook”. The richest documentation, however, is found in the act of privilege issued by Louis I of Hungary in 1347. In 1411, the Hungarian king exchanged the city for Belgrade with Djuradj Branković, prince of Serbia (from 1411 to 1521 Belgrade was a Hungarian border castle). A document from that year speaks of the Mint in Baia Mare, one of the oldest and most famous in Transylvania. In 1446, the mines and domain of Baia Mare become the property of the Hunyadi family as a token of gratitude for the bravery shown by John Hunyadi in his battles against the invading Turks. John Hunyadi commissioned the Saint Stephen cathedral whose Stephen Tower remains a landmark of the city to this date. In 1469, King Matthias Corvinus of Hungary bestowed upon the city the right to develop its defense system by erecting fortified walls and keeps, strengthened by deep moats and large palisades to keep out the invaders. Baia Mare thus became an impressive fortress. In 1567, it was annexed by John Zsigmond, prince of Transylvania. The city was in Szatmár County of the Kingdom of Hungary. In 1600, as a sign of gratitude for having cancelled several of the city's debts, the tenant of the local mines, Felician Herbstein, ordered a coin to be minted in gold, displaying the effigy of Michael the Brave (Mihai Viteazul), voivod of Wallachia. Collectors agree that this is an effigy of the prince of great numismatic value. Between the years 1605 and 1606, 1621 and 1629, and 1645 and 1648, the city and the surrounding county was part of the Principality of Transylvania. From the 16th century the settlement was officially called Nagybánya. In 1703, the legendary outlaw, Pintea the Brave (Pintea Viteazul), was witness, alongside Francis II Rákóczi, to the freeing of the city from the hands of the Austrian Habsburgs during a kurucs war. The year 1889 saw the printing of the first newspaper in the Romanian language - Gutinul - a weekly paper dealing in social, literary and economic matters. In 1910, the town had 12,877 inhabitants: 9,992 (77.6%) Hungarians, 2,677 (20.8%) Romanians, 175 (1.4%) Germans.Atlas and Gazetteer of Historic Hungary 1914, Talma Kiadó In the same time, the municipal area of the town had 30,584 inhabitants, including 83.73% Romanians, and 15.13% Hungarians. http://www.talmamedia.com/php/district/district.php?county=Szatm%E1r From 1919/1920 (Treaty of Trianon) to 1940 (Second Vienna Award), Baia Mare was part of the Kingdom of Romania, and during 1940-1944 part of Hungary. The Treaty of Paris after the Second World War returned the city to Romania. From 1952 to 1960, Baia Mare was in the Baia Mare Region, from 1960 to 1968 in the Maramureş Region, and since 1968 has been in Maramureş County. Economy The economical activity of Baia Mare has been built around the mining activities located in the surrounding areas. However, after the 1989 Revolution these mining activities have decreased visibly, being replaced with several activities which have improved the city's economy in recent years. Nowadays, Baia Mare has become one of the most economically evolved cities in the region . As a result, several supermarkets have been built in the city and at least 3 malls are due to open for the public no later than December 2008. As well, the largest sofa manufacturing plant in Eastern Europe, Italsofa, is located near the Baia Mare city ring. The road infrastructure within the city is changing to be able to better connect the city and absorb the traffic on the express road which is to be built between Petea (at the border with Hungary) and Baia Mare, a project for which the feasibility study has just completed. The express road will connect the cities of Baia Mare and Satu Mare to the Hungarian motorway M3 and thus the whole European motorway network. Sister Cities Baia Mare has signed town twinning agreements or partnership agreements with the following cities: * Serino, Italy, since 2003 * Nyíregyháza, Hungary, since 2003 - partnership only * Hódmezovásárhely, Hungary, since 2001 * Bielsko-Biała, Poland, since 2001 * Hollywood, Florida, USA, since 2001 * Wels, Austria, since 2000 * Ivano-Frankivsk, Ukraine, since 1990 * Szolnok, Hungary, since 1990 * Kitwe, Zambia, since 1972 Gallery image:Podul viilorBaia Mare.jpeg|Old town Image:DSC04334.JPG|Old Downtown image:Ostasul.jpg|The Romanian Soldier Monument image:traianbd.jpg|Traian Boulevard image:DSC04327.JPG|City Library Image:Hotelmara.jpg|Mara Hotel Image:Baia_Mare_Carpati_Hotel.jpg|Carpati Hotel Image:Baia_Mare_County_Hall.jpg|Maramures County Hall Structures * Chimney of Phoenix Copper Smelter, height: 351.5 metres, which is the tallest structure in Romania. External links *See Mare on the official City Hall site [http://baiamarecity.ro/] *site[http://www.prefecturamaramures.ro/] *See other pictures from Baia Mare *Check Baia Mare on Placeopedia *of Baia Mare [http://www.ubm.ro/] *from here [http://maramureseni.ablog.ro/] *Nagybánya.ro - in Hungarian *Photos of the city and its surroundings in the dedicated Flickr group *Baia Mare Map Notes/References Category:Municipalities of Romania Category:1142 establishments Category:Baia Mare cs:Baia Mare da:Baia Mare de:Baia Mare es:Baia Mare eo:Baia Mare fr:Baia Mare gl:Baia Mare he:באיה מארה id:Baia Mare it:Baia Mare hu:Nagybánya nl:Baia Mare no:Baia Mare pl:Baia Mare pt:Baia Mare ro:Baia Mare ru:Бая-Маре fi:Baia Mare tg:Бая-Маре uk:Бая-Маре id:Baia Mare it:Baia Mare hu:Nagybánya nl:Baia Mare no:Baia Mare pl:Baia Mare pt:Baia Mare ro:Baia Mare ru:Бая-Маре fi:Baia Mare tg:Бая-Маре uk:Бая-Маре